


The Release

by havalava



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, In case you didn't get it this is crack, Lots of Books, Post Reichenbach, dream - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havalava/pseuds/havalava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had a dream last night that they released the rough cut of the first episode of the third season of Sherlock in movie theaters and my sister and I went to go see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Release

So we got there and we were really excited and I was jumping up and down and squealing and we got into the theater and it started immediately. It started with a close up of two sets of hands reaching in to a bowl of cheese balls. It was kind of dark you got the feeling that there was a feeling that the only light in the room was a fireplace, then you hear Sherlock’s voice say, “These are very good." And Irene Adler’s voice, sounding surprised, say, “You didn’t used to appreciate these things." And then Sherlock said, “Well spending three years dead has some effects on you." Then it zoomed out to show both of them sitting in armchairs with a table in between them with the bowl of cheese balls. There is a fireplace in the background and they are on a space ship.

"Have we finished plotting the course to Jupiter?" Asks Sherlock.

"Actually," Replies Irene with a smile, “I figured out a way to beam you straight to Alaska." (Dimly my dream self wondered what they had been doing in space)

Sherlock then walks over to the fireplace, throws in floo powder and says “Alaska"

Then the scene changes And Sherlock is standing a little bit away from a construction site that is building a new White House along a river.

We see John standing with a group of other men in the middle of the construction.

"Ok men," one of the people he is standing with says, “let’s go".

Then you realize that there are dozens of dogs in distress in the water and that they are being dragged down by barracudas and alligators. John and all then men jump in and start prying the dogs away from the beasts and then you see Sherlock fall in.

Some of the men are obviously not well cut out for this job because they are getting caught by the alligators and barracudas too. John goes to save these men and thinking that Sherlock is one of them he goes to save him too.

You see him swimming to the surface dragging two men with him. (one of them is Sherlock but John doesn’t realize this yet). John climbs out and stands the two men up and then gets a good look at them. Sherlock brushes out his coat, and then smiles sheepishly at John who is standing there with his mouth wide open and his arms kind of flailing at his sides. (my dream self squeals very loudly at this point and the other people in the movie theater shush me)

"John," begins Sherlock but he doesn’t get to finish because John loudly shouts, “NOPE!", then turns into an acorn and falls into the water and gets swallowed by a barracuda.

Sherlock obviously will not have this and jumps in after him. He grabs the barracuda, pries his mouth open, and pulls John (who is not an acorn anymore) out. Then he caries John to an ice palace away from the construction site.

They stand in a plain room just looking at each other until John says, “You were dead."

Sherlock replies, “I wasn’t actually, I was in space. Come look at my ice castle." He rushes out of the room with John following close behind. Sherlock shows him a lot of different rooms and John calls each of them brilliant (my dream self has started to cry at this point because she thinks that this is just amazing).

Suddenly Sherlock asks John if he is mad.

"No not really." Sherlock smiles and then suddenly they are in London walking to John’s new apartment that isn’t 221B. They walk inside and the flat is completely filled with books. All the walls are bookshelves, there are books stacked on tables, just books everywhere.

"This is a lot of books," states Sherlock in awe.

"It is replies John," somewhat surprised at the obviousness of that.

"I don’t think they will all fit back at 221B." (my dream self at this point realizes that Sherlock hasn’t talked to Mrs. Hudson yet so how is this going to work)

"Well I kind of live here with someone that I don’t really want to leave."

"You mean you’re getting married?"

"yes"

They walk around a bookshelf wall to see a bed and a silhouette in the bed. A girl stretches and sits up to look at them.

Out of nowhere a narrator’s voice says, “Sherlock wants to slap a bitch."

"who is this?" Asks the girl in the bed.

"Mary, this is Sherlock. Sherlock, Mary," John knows that Sherlock wants to deduce her but surprisingly he is restraining himself.

"I thought he was dead," Mary says. She is obviously confused.

"Apparently not," replies John.

"Hey weren’t you two together before he died?"

Both Sherlock and John look very uncomfortable.

"No, we were only friends," Sherlock says.

"Damn, I would’ve loved to get between you two in the shower," Mary winks. (my dreamself has a full body jolt of surprise because she was NOT expecting that wow)

"Um, I need to talk to Sherlock," John says and then leads his friend into the kitchen.

Once there John asks, “Why haven’t you told her her deepest secrets? I know you want to."

Sherlock shrugs and says, “Well, you like her so I don’t want to make you sad."

John looks really surprised for a moment before saying, “I’m glad your back."

They hug and the screen fades to black. My dream self exclaims about how wonderful it was the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> After waking up I realized that this is quite possibly the weirdest dream in the history of dreams.


End file.
